laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wattz2000/The Wattz Review Edition XIV:Professor Layton and the Lost Grimoire (Part 4)
Yay, part 4 of Professor Layton and the Lost Grimoire. Enjoy! Chapter 3: The Towers of the Lost Dream As Layton and crew head toward the crossroads, they see the vast amounts of damage that has been caused thus far. Layton grabs a metal pipe and tosses it into the middle of the road. Luke begins pondering why it is he did that for. The pipe rolls on the ground, making some strange sounds. Schrader walks to the road with Layton and they suddenly begin hearing footsteps. Layton tells Luke and Flora to stand back and from the ill-lit street comes Barton, a bobby of Inspector Chelmey. Barton notices Layton and Luke and tells them that the inspector is just a little bit up ahead. Layton and Barton begin conversing over what has transpired since London became pitch-black. Barton explains to the group that Chelmey and him have been clearing roads and evacuating people all day. Layton then goes on to say, that this is all that he fears. The person responsible isn't after anything broad at all, he's after something very, very unique. Luke and Flora, by Layton's order, are told to follow Barton while Dr. Schrader and Layton cross the River Thames in a different fashion. Barton wishes Layton luck the three begin to leave the area, in a way toward the Tower Bridge. Luke and Flora begin to worry about Layton, but Barton says that no matter what, the inspector won't let Layton do anything that'd be stupid. Luke then says that the professor is actually aware that he is personally connected to this Lost Grimoire. The three arrive at Chelmey's blockade at the Tower Bridge. Chelmey notices them walk in and asks them where Layton is. Luke and Flora begin to explain that the professor is off to somewhere else, searching for whatever he can use to back off this threat. Chelmey at first laughs a the thought and then suspects that Layton would indeed try some sort of plan like that out. Chelmey proceeds to a desk and tells the children that there is a dark evil approaching London. Or that is what the antiquity enthusiast Chelmey interrogated said. Barton enters and tells Chelmey that something is indeed coming toward the blockade. The group then runs outside. Layton and Schrader begin searching below the Tower Bridge and find themselves at a strange door leading into the bridge itself. Layton opens the door and finds a strange panel on the ground. Schrader walks inside the cramped room, only to accidentally hit a button before entering. Layton quickly tries to grab the good doctor, but his efforts become fruitless and the platform rises upward. As Luke and Flora watch the shadow that draws toward the blockade, Inspector Chelmey tells his men to stay armed. The men shout out that they shall and hold their positions. The man dressed in black walks straight the blockade and pulls his arm out. He reaches into the jacket and grabs an old, torn and tainted book. Luke and Flora begin to shake in fear, and suddenly, the man stops. He opens the book with one hand and puts his other over it. He resites some strange words and the blockade begins to crack into small pieces. Nelit hown, he says and the pieces of the blockade burst into tiny pieces. The man gives a quick smirk and looks up at the near tower. Layton looks down and Schrader and nods that he will stop this. He looks around and all of a sudden the platform stops. Layton falls on the side and grabs onto the ledge. He tells himself he will solve this mystery and grabs the near-by metal girder. He climbs up and finds another door. He opens in and it leads into a small corridor. He looks at it and begins wondering what it is he's even doing. He walks forth and the floor falls through. Layton quickly jumps back and believes he knows what to do next. Puzzle Number 004! Layton grabs the pipe in the room and throws it on the ground revealing that the ground ahead isn't sturdy at all. He looks at the roof and touches it. "What's this? Let's see if some light can help." He shines some light and sees a small pattern above. The pattern has a strange code that seems....odd. Rearrange the characters to create the code to this door. 3303 9N Use this code and rearrange it to form what to do on the way out. With little thinking involved, he quickly realizes some of the numbers and letters in the code can be rotated and even flipped. With a feel of relief, he turns the first "3" counterclockwise and switches spots with it and the "9". Then, switches the "9's" position with that of the second "3". Afterward, he switches that "0" with the first "3". With that, he rotates the "9" counterclockwise twice to form a "P". The third slot's "3" is then rotated counterclockwise to form an "E". Then, he switches the "N" and second "3's" places. Then, the lastly, he rotates the last threes to form the letters "ME". With a firm smirk, Professor Layton says that he has solved this puzzle and pushes the manhole-like door upward, after he has noted the message "OPEN ME". Layton jumps out of the hole and finds himself on top of the Tower. "My word," Layton exclaims as he walks out from the hole. On the ground, however, things were not as breathtaking. The gentleman in black unsheathes a sword, made of pitch black steel. The Inspector and Luke then are stunned by the man as he jumps up onto the very top of the Tower Bridge. He gives a short chuckle and tells Layton "No man should go without a blade. Here!" He tosses Layton a sword he had and Layton grabs it. The masked and shrouded man asks Layton if he is enjoying this game thus far and Layton blankly stares at him. Layton unleashes the sword he was given the two prepare for battle. To be continued